Det Testament
Det Testament is een Isselse bewerking van een kort toneelstuk van Heijermans. Het verhaal is eenvoudig: nadat de boer is overleden, raken de kinderen, die uit twee huwelijken komen, slaags over de erfenis. Ze besluiten alsnog een testament op te stellen. Joppe, "die net zo spreekt als vader", verkleedt zich als de boer. Ze laten de notaris komen, die er intrapt. Maar als Joppe het testament iets anders uitspreekt dan afgesproken - natuurlijk in zijn eigen voordeel - komt alles toch nog uit. 1. Ien raep buerhues. Toun, Klare, Kneal, Joppe end Great bueg heur ang na den bed. Kneal: Hie's doad. Toun: Due liags den ! Joppe: ' Skous'd him nag raka due ? '''Klare: ' Sien oaga, de tegn... '''Kneal: Hald him inen kears bie. Great jit den kears end hald den flam den doad-ian bie. Kneal: Wat ik kwad, ne ? Hie's doad. Toun: Ja hie, hie is doad. Hie ielerd ! Great: Na na ! Hy bluwd ons faer... Toun: Det siet nag an ! Ad hie him net an dinen moer bonden had, had wit nu loek twie wenn for den deling ! Won erwed nu den ? Ielerd hie war, nianen testamint te stella... ! Kneal: Den wits'd net. Toun: Hie hed 'n sagd, jister nag ! Joppe: O, o... Won had him sou te legn doht ? Sou te sterwa ? Toun: Ik for mie, ik wend net dela mid ing ! Klare end ik ben af den earsten binding; ongar moer hed den pagat indean, inger is fram de koen weg grepen ! Ik jewn nianen sent ! Joppe: Due kins ok net jewn. Wit wend nema ! Wit noad die net, bie Gode ! Toun: Ah ? Due kins fon mie inen bowl... Great: Stried net ! Kneal: Ja it, wearfor strida? Ik wit wiser. Toun: Wat wits'd wiser? Kneal: Wal, nian in den durp hed in den lokke dat faer sterwa denn had, ne ? Toun: Wat wuls mid den ? Kneal: Noa... hew doht. Sie weet loek det hie sik war, ne ? Ad wy sinen bed heul end ian onsar in den aren legn doed... sinen mus owr hoad... den kin wy den notar noma leta end inen testamint stella nae onseren sin. End moarn skien wie na al, det faer doad is. It notar merket njed des, ad wy den groaten lamp uetblaes end den luddelen liht. Noa wat ? Toun: Skaed end donder.... Joppe: Won wing dear lega ? Kneal: Due selfig ! Die kwads jajet liek faer. Ien stild. Sie ciek na inaer. Toun klept de bedsdeur tou end set inen stoel for de. Toun: Det doht is net iel. Nian haen kriet for den. Ak hoe te dela ? Ing skuwd net hin, jit hongerlider ! Kneal: Ah cel, ad'd sou does, den skuwd hier njed, al net ! Nims die med Klare den hues, den plaes, de koen – den nim wit den land. Den hew jit den ourpart. Klare: ''' Due wuls ah, ja due ! Ing den land... ! Nin ik, dearin tred ik net ! '''Great: Jewn ong den hues end den plaes den. Kneal: ''' Lit ons nu net stroaia onseren tied hengende. Great, noems die den notar, dette hy hiere komd. Kin wie fiurd in wile den soad fien heira. Die kweds net aers, and det faer in sterwe legd end det er indead tuga noad. Alla due, sus ! '''Toun: Ik hew nianen teg mid jit den land nemende, ak it heu end it haw ben onger... Kneal: Det wend wy cika. Sit noa ris an. Den kwed wie ons! 2. Det notar komt for, mit den skruwar end Great. In den bed omreht legd Joppe, mit sinen faers mus de oaga for. De ara gula. Notar: An, an, cel Bas – bens'd detsear an sleht ? An, an, man, wat fangs'd an. Joppe: It rend for end, heir notar... mien hart... mien hart... Notar: Wuls'd den dinen testament stella? Joppe: Ja ik, heir... O ! Wat sik ben ik ! O ! Notar: (den skruwar) Skik jenen disk den bed near end liht 'n wat. Joppe: ''' Ak nin, nin ! Nian liht! Mien oaga forgnias nianen liht ! O ! O ! '''Notar: Reht, reht. Al due wuskes... Jong, won wing 'n denka. For twie daga war er nag bie mie! Toun: Bie die? Notar: Ja hie, ja. End kwad njed des. Toun: Det wanlok kriekt oural. Notar: Wanlok is det, ja it. Det wanlok. Ajes, cel Bas, al legt read. Joppe: Den hester, due, ik ben goe te weak for te sprekka. Notar: Ik sit read. Joppe: Minen buerd jewn ik minen earsten bindings cidder... Notar: ... Sag de nama ! Joppe: Ik foel me det hieg... Hester dok ! Minen seun Toun end minen doht Klare. Toun: Dank na die, faer. Klare: O tate, ik dank die ! Notar: Sst ! Sst ! Hes'd den boked, skruwar ? Skruwar: Ja ik, heir. Joppe: It plaes is for mienen twieden bindings cidder... Toun: Dy liags 'n ! Notar: Skaem die, Toun ! Wat jit due, dinen sterwenden faer detwies te besagn ! Kneal: Ja due, faer wit domes wat er doed. Ing den buerd, ong den plaes. Toun: Ak det is det bested net ! Notar: Ien kweden bested is njed. End swieg af nu an ! Joppe: Ja due, Toun, due sleht seun – oft ik enterwe die ! Den plaes lit ik de ciddir uet minen earsten binding, Kneal, Joppe end Great. Toun: Na, dy liags den. Notar: Swieg dok ! Skruwar, boek den sterwendes wusk. Toun: (in stild) Won hald mie al fliag ik him an? Kneal: (tys in stild) Noa hie, hoek olikerd, hie Joppe. Na den had wit den reht al net! Notar: Wy ben det far, cel Bas. Joppe: De koen ben for minen seun Toun end for minen doht Klare. Klare: ''' Ja, ak it plaes dear tias bie, forsteas'd wal, Joppe ? '''Kneal: (Forskewd) Joppe, Joppe? Hie Joppe is na den land. Klare: Na, ik kwed... Notar: Sst ! Ie ben te blama ! (An Joppe) Kom an, cel. Joppe: End den lang, den heu, den stals... jewn ik minen seun dear ik meast liaw... minen seun Joppe. Kneal: Waljajet, det forstean ik nag ! Klare: Fuelmensk ! Great: Bedriagar ! Toun: Bie den almeht, bie, bie. Notar: Stild, stild! Jed diesliek hew ik nimmernag sian ! Toun: Na, it skiad net ! Kneal: Njed skiad des ! Klare: Ik skrep him det jear de oaga uet ! Notar: Ik moet ue bidda, for den ruem te forleata. Ie ben blaemlik end skandlik. Toun: Due skruws nianen woard des ! Joppe: Hoek sleht cidder, o, o ! Kneal: Sienen bed uet ! Uet den, uet ! Toun: Teg him bie sien poata ! Klare: Eremiet ! Great: ' ''Jit de deks af bed. Uet den, diaw ! 'Notar: ' Dies floed our alles ! Ik wend des boek maka ! 'Toun: ' Wat boek ? Skou dok, it is mien broer Joppe, dear hier legd ! '''Notar: (Mit den liht) Bins due dear, Joppe ? Joppe: Jit hoag. Forsagar ! Notar: Ak... wear is hie, det buer ? Kneal: Oept den aren beds luka Hier legd er ! Notar: Liht den anlit. Det doad-ian legd mid open mond end oep oaga. :: Cel Bas? Cel Bas! ::Nianen lued. Categorie:Issel Categorie:Taal Categorie:Literatuur